


Hier in Wien

by HGGoods



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Force-Feeding, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart





	Hier in Wien

宴会让他觉得恶心。摆在长桌上的食物现在看起来让人没有一丁点食欲，他坐在大主教科洛雷多的左边，安静地听着他拿起酒杯用精致的银勺敲击着边缘，说着一些 _令人发笑_ 的致辞，宾客纷纷举杯敞怀大笑，仿佛听到了世界上最有趣的致辞。莫扎特保持着沉默，连嘴角都吝啬动一下，仆从们还在不停地端着食物上桌，宾客们大快朵颐，莫扎特却只觉得胃里有一根利刃在搅动，所有被塞进嘴里吞入腹中的食物都让他想要干呕，喉咙处仿佛塞了一块棉花，结实地堵在那里。他喝了一口水，寡淡的清水仿佛都沾染上了面包和红肉浓郁的香气，吞咽唾液成了一种折磨。如果科洛雷多再提到他的名字一次，他觉得自己会立刻干呕起来。对于萨尔茨堡宫廷的一名乐师来说，参与这种宴会并不寻常，他能认出席间大部分贵族，一些人的头衔足够吸引他的注意，他会愿意去结识这些人，但他们把头埋进油光锃亮的食物中，以一种他们会称之为优雅的方式进食，他所想的却只有希望他们能溺死在黄油之中。

直至宴会结束，莫扎特也什么都没有吃，他来之前就胃中空空，没有食物但那个内脏却被其他的东西填满了，这像一个循环。人们饲养鹅的时候会将它们可怜的胃强行填满，来得到肥美的鹅肝，这些生物什么都做不了只能等待人们将它们开肠破肚，取出那些 _完美的、符合他们心意的_ 内脏再来填满饲主的内脏。他不得不灌下一大杯冷水才能让自己翻滚的胃消停一会，但是仍然，杯水车薪。莫扎特不知道是否有人注意到了他未动刀叉，不，他拿着刀叉，反复在食物上切割，只是并没有将它们吃下去，这些贵族包括科洛雷多在内不时地将话题转移到他身上，但同时他们从未真正地将注意力投射过来，他们在谈论一名音乐家，就像在谈论一幅画作，每个人看到的画作都和作品原本毫不相干，他们只是在讨论那幅 _精美绝伦_ 的画作挂在墙上会如何使他们变得有品位。

他们就像蜂拥而至的秃鹰，在猎物失去了宝贵的生命力才开始风卷残云，啃食得连骨头渣都不剩，再展开翅膀骄傲地离开，仿佛得到了上天最珍贵的恩赐。

漫长而又虚伪的宴会终于在这些人的胃再塞不下任何一点东西之后即将结束，莫扎特迫不及待想要离开，他盘子里的食物仍是那些，未曾增加也未曾减少，只是变得冰冷，肉上的油脂凝固，散发着一股腥气。所有人都得到了他们想要的那一口，牙尖沾血，舌头上挂着骨头渣子。

回到住处的时候，那些他平日里熟悉的面孔让他松了一口气，那些科洛雷多从萨尔茨堡带过来的仆从，莫扎特平时只会同他们同桌而食。一些年轻人，十六七岁的少年，热情而善良，他们围住莫扎特询问宴会如何，是否吃到了什么难得而稀有的食物，那些贵族有没有讲一些下流的笑话。莫扎特没法给出回答，他什么都没吃，也没听到任何能使他发笑的对话。他回到自己的那间住处，躺在坚硬的木床上，薄薄的床垫几乎就是几张床单摞在一起，他关上门，那些人虚伪而刻意的言谈还在他耳边游荡，他从未觉得如此饥饿，也从未觉得如此饱腹。他知道食物无法真正地让他远离饥饿，永远不。

他睡得很轻，一点响动就能让他惊醒，整个身体就像是感受到了地震，让他经历了一场强烈的心悸，再缓慢地入睡。干枯而嘶哑的声音让他在黑暗之中睁开了眼睛，那扇缺少润滑油的木门半开，烛光洒了进来，双眼适应了黑暗之后，莫扎特看清了来者——科洛雷多，萨尔茨堡的大主教握着烛灯闯进了他的房间。闯进是一个不太合适的词，这间维也纳的宅邸是他的所有物，你不太能闯进属于自己的地方。莫扎特从床上爬起来，窄小的木床发出吱呀的声音，他站在一旁，倦意让他尽可能避免着冲突。

“大主教阁下，我能为您做些什么？”

科洛雷多把烛台放在桌上，代替月光照亮了房间的角落。他坐了下来，那张床尽职尽责地发出令人尴尬的声音，在安静的深夜显得异常刺耳。

“我注意到了你在宴会上什么都没吃。”

_那您的观察力真的很不错。_

“是的。”他不会这么说，要不是在这个时间，要不是跳得过快的心脏使他浑身酸痛，要不是无处发挥作用、只能侵蚀身体的胃酸使他感觉到灼烧。

“更早些时候你吃过东西了吗？”

“没有。”他轻声回答。

“为什么，你不喜欢那些食物还是别的什么原因？”

“您为什么会在意？”莫扎特反问，疲惫在他血液里流淌，“如果您要是在意每一位仆从的饮食那您就没有时间来举办宴会了。”

蜡烛的火光闪烁，让人的皮肤变成了令人作呕的烛黄色，科洛雷多的绿色双眼映出跳动的火苗。

“你 _需要_ 吃点东西 ”

他从倦意中彻底醒了过来，闷热的空气却让他指尖冰冷。一名仆从端着盘子走了进来，那上面摆着面包、汤和一些烤得焦黑的肉。冒着看不见的热气的食物味道立刻充满了房间，仆从将餐盘放在床上。

“ _不_ **。** ”他不自觉地后退了一步，这荒谬的举动几乎让他发笑，“我不想吃。请把他们拿走，大主教阁下，我需要休息了。”

“吃下它们。”

“不，”莫扎特加大了声音，即便房间的门已经被关上，但他知道这里的墙面并不隔音，他的声音已经足够吸引其他人的注意力，“我并不饿。”

“你 _会_ 吃下它们。”科洛雷多以一种极为肯定的语气说道，他推了一把餐盘，盘中的汤差点溅了出来，里面漂浮着一些食物，难以分辨具体是什么东西。

“这太过分了，即使是您——”

他的话被科洛雷多的动作强行打断，大主教将他拉到床上，他猝不及防地几乎摔在上面，科洛雷多拿起一块被切开的面包，放在他的手上。

“吃下去。”

莫扎特摇着头，他想逃开，他饿极了，但面对食物却只觉得恶心，他推开科洛雷多的手，弯下腰，一阵阵地干呕起来，伴随着剧烈的咳嗽，他的双眼开始发红潮湿。

_莫扎特大师，您的作品令人惊讶。_

他的肩膀被扳过来，科洛雷多的手指紧紧地按压在他的皮肤上面，摩擦着他的锁骨尾部，几乎疼得让他尖叫出声。被掰下来的一小块面包递到了他的嘴边，钳住他的下颌骨以撬开牙齿，科洛雷多将面包塞进他的嘴里，但莫扎特却不准备咽下去。

_您的音乐精彩绝伦。_

莫扎特的行为立刻被制止，手指按住了他的脸颊把他整个人按向床垫，就差一公分莫扎特就撞到了木质床头，那只手覆盖着他的嘴，呼吸从上面掠过。

“咽下去。”

无法说话，莫扎特艰难地、小幅度地摇了摇头，他的牙齿咬得更紧了，那块面包被他的唾液浸湿，在嘴里变成了一种湿软的状态，呼吸过快让他差点被自己的口水呛到。他发出低声的呜咽，双手都握在科洛雷多的手腕上，试图把他捂住自己嘴的手掰下去，但是这个姿势他实在使不上力气，更别说他现在的状态。

_您的音乐触及灵魂。_

他们僵持了几分钟，他的下巴开始变得酸痛，手上的力气也开始流失，他全身紧绷着，科洛雷多的膝盖压在他的双腿上让他动弹不得，因为紧张胃中的恶心加剧，他的双眼死死地钉在在科洛雷多的脸上，想从那上面找到一点蛛丝马迹，找到大主教这么做的原因。水汽覆盖在蓝色的双眼上，两人的瞳孔中都有火光的一角。

最终他也没有妥协，科洛雷多刚一松手，他便立刻将口中的东西吐在地上，莫扎特大口的呼吸着，喘息还未均匀，科洛雷多再次将他拖回了床上。这次硬塞过来的东西已经不再是干燥的食物，他端着盘子直接将里面的汤灌进莫扎特的嘴中，瓷盘和他的牙齿碰撞着，温暖的液体流进他的喉咙，即便他已经小声地呛咳着，科洛雷多仍然没有停手，任凭那些液体顺着他的嘴角流得到处都是，莫扎特被流进气管的液体呛出了眼泪。

_但您无法在维也纳立足。_

科洛雷多冷漠地放下盘子，看着那名年轻的音乐家因为痛苦缩成一团，仿佛要将五脏六腑咳出来，那些液体把他的衣服和床单弄得一片混乱，眼泪顺着眼角滑下去。但大主教仍然没觉得满足，他仍然不停地将食物强行塞进莫扎特的嘴里，不再是等他咽下去，而是更加深入地填进他的喉咙，他动作粗暴，恨不得直接将它们塞进食管中。他抓住莫扎特的双手将它们举过头顶，双腿也被死死地压住，那些食物一点点被送进莫扎特的嘴里，不顾他的意愿。

_维也纳容不下奇迹。_

急促而突兀的铃声让他震颤着醒来，莫扎特几乎是滚到了地上，膝盖重重地砸在粗糙坚硬的地面，他不顾钝痛，扶着床沿绝望地干呕着，他抓着自己的衣服，却没有在上面发现任何痕迹，他的房间里也不像有任何人在深夜来访，床单上除了他自己的冷汗再无其他。但那些感觉却还在他的身体之中徘徊无法散去，莫扎特伸出手按了按自己的喉咙，那种食物和指尖刮过的感觉仍然清晰。

他知道那是一个梦。

因为他什么都吐不出来。

当他接受大主教的召见时，他看到了大主教正坐在餐桌前，上面摆着他过于丰盛的早餐。阿尔科伯爵挥手让他过来，莫扎特在远处对科洛雷多行礼，接着转身离开。


End file.
